Comets vs. Blue Hawks
Comets vs. Blue Hawks is the tenth episode of Double Dare. Opening Round (Ping Pong Stick) Both teams had to toss ping pong balls at a strip of fly paper and get three to stick. The Comets stuck three of their balls to the fly paper first, awarding them $20. Introducing the Contestants Comets Johanna dances and plays the violin while Daniel radiates, reads and plays basketball. Blue Hawks Both Judy and Chris enjoy sports. Judy's favorites are field hockey and softball while Chris's are soccer, baseball and basketball. Questions A Physical Challenge A (Canned Snakes) Chris had to open a can of toy snakes and Judy had to squish them back in within twenty seconds. Judy managed to close the can with the snakes squished back in at the last second, giving her and Chris $40. Questions B Physical Challenge B (Egg Chute) Chris had to roll an egg down a tube, quickly catch it at the lower hole and throw it at Judy, who will catch it in a bowl. This had to be done within thirty seconds. Judy caught all five eggs in twenty-two seconds, giving her and Chris $40. Questions C Toss-Up (Spray Hockey) Each player has a spray bottle which they had to use to get the ball in the center of the table past their opponents' line by spraying it with water. The Comets managed to spray the ball past the Blue Hawks' line, giving them $40. Questions D Physical Challenge C (Football) Judy and Chris had to wear yellow football helmets with tables stuck to the tops. A glass would be placed on Chris's helmet table and it would be wiggled to rest on Judy's within twenty seconds. The timer had to be reset as the center of the table on Chris's helmet was sticky and the glass had to be moved to the edge. Judy did not get the glass to rest before time ran out, giving the Comets $80. Comets' Consolation Prizes Just for playing, Johanna and Daniel left with a month supply of Bonkers candy, Nickelodeon Green Slime shampoo and Reebok watches, T-shirts and bags. Obstacle Course Obstacle 1 (One-Ton Human Hamster Wheel) One player had to move the hamster wheel to light up the bar to the sixth light, which will bring down the orange flag that had to be grabbed for the Blue Hawks to win a Swintec 4600DP calculator. Obstacle 2 (Monkey Bars) One player had to swing across the monkey bars and grab the orange flag on the other side to win a Coinmaster metal detector made by White's Electronics. Obstacle 3 (Sundae Slide) One player had to climb a slide covered in chocolate syrup, climb up onto the raised platform, slide down the spiral slide landing in a vat of whipped cream, butterscotch and chocolate pudding and grab the orange flag to win a "Locals Only" skateboard made by Nash Manufacturing. Obstacle 4 (Slime Canal) One player had to make their way through a pool of lime and grape Jell-O and grab the orange flag attached to a white rod to win bicycles made by Ross Bicycles Incorporated. Obstacle 5 (The Tank) One player had to grab the orange flag and leap across a tank full of Styrofoam peanuts to win a $250 Toys "R" Us gift certificate. Obstacle 6 (Under the Covers) One player had to get under the covers of a water bed, find the orange flag and come out from the other side with it to win a Ricoh XF-30 camera. Obstacle 7 (Wall Climb) One player had to climb a short wall and grab the orange flag to win a VCR made by Sharp Corporation. Obstacle 8 (Blue Plate Special) One player had to open up a giant peanut butter and jelly sandwich and grab the orange flag inside to win a vacation and stay at the Buena Vista Palace. Watch Episode Category:Episodes Category:Loss